Victory Aftermath/Sally the New Queen and Bia the New Shaman Queen of Mobius Jungle
(Later, as the sunrise was starting to end and morning arrived, the forest denizens and shrunken humans gathered at the foot of the new tree, mumbling in sadness and concern for Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and the Loonettes’ group. Even Elinor’s group watched from nearby in concern and sadness silently) Forest Spirit 1: (Whispering in sadness) Sally’s group is gone…. (Then, suddenly, the sunlight gently struck the pod and it glowed. Then, everyone noticed the pod glowing and slowly floating to the foot of the new tree and eight flowers blossomed slowly, revealing Sally’s group, seemingly dead. The forest denizens and shrunken humans, upon seeing this, hung their heads in sadness silently and shedded some tears of grief for their eight fallen heroes while Utonium’s group, seeing the whole thing, just silently hung their heads in sadness. Suddenly, the pod’s light glowed stronger, snapping everyone out of their grieving and seeing the light envelop Sally’s group’s bodies. After their glowing bodies slowly floated upright, the light vanished from them and Sally’s group slowly woke up. Upon noticing everyone, Sally’s group smiled softly, making everyone smile softly back, glad to see Sally’s group alive and alright again. Then Sally’s group and Sonic's group ran up to each other and hugged happily. After that ended, two more lights emerged from the pod and surrounded Sally and Bia as everyone took a step back and watched. Then after the lights died down, Sally and Bia are now wearing a gold and silver vine-like tiara on each of their heads respectively and the ghosts of the deceased, including Fred, Daphne, Cloud, Aerith, and Penelope, appeared, smiling softly. Realizing what that means, everyone bowed down in respect to Sally and Bia, making the two smile softly in realization as well. After the bowing ended, the ghosts went up to Sally and Bia calmly and happily) Cloud, Aerith, Penelope, Fred, and Daphne: Take care of them. Sally and Bia: (Nods) Okay. (The ghosts turned to everyone and nods with soft smiles, to which they nod with soft smiles in return. Then with that, the ghosts vanished slowly. Then the forest denizens cheered) Forest denizens: Long live Queen Sally and Shaman Queen Bia Jetstream! (Later, everyone celebrated as Elinor’s group happily stayed back to watch and enjoy the festivities. And after that’s over later, the shrunken humans are ready to be unshrunken by Sally’s group, except Sonic who decided to stay and live with the Sally’s groups) Lexi: We are extremely grateful to all of you for helping us. Sally: And because of you, the Shadow Blot and his followers are dead and they will never harm the Kingdom of Mobius nor Mobian Forest again. Bia: That’s right. Forest denizens: (Agreeing) Yeah. (Then the shrunken humans got glum) Tommy: But some humans still could. Chuckie: That’s right. And that is why we’re going home. (The forest denizens nodded in agreement grimly) Merida: But we’ll always be a part of all of you that will stay. (Then Tommy and Chuckie turned to Sonic's group) Chuckie: And we’ll be sure to gather your belongings from your old house and bring them to you. Tommy: Yeah. That way, you have a new home here. And you’re sure you want to stay and live here? Sonic's group: We’re sure. Tech: And besides, you just told us that you two and your families are moving here from the city before coming here, right? (Tommy and Chuckie nodded) Tommy and Chuckie: Yep. (Then the shrunken humans going home turned to the main group) Anna: And thank you for your hospitality to us, in an adventurous way. (The forest group nods a “You’re welcome.” Then Flik’s group goes up to the leaving shrunken humans with soft smiles) Flik’s group: Take care. Heimlich: And be sure to visit at times. (They hugged, except Shadow, who just gave a calm light smirk and had his arms crossed) Shadow: I never thought I would live to see humans for the first time and learn about them, whether it’s good or bad. (Then Rapunzel kneels down to him) Rapunzel: That was the best compliment I ever heard from you, Shadow. (Shadow nods with a light scoff) Shadow: Thank you. (Then Rapunzel, much to Shadow’s calm surprise, hugs him. But to everyone’s calm surprise and happiness, Shadow instead just gave a soft smirk and hugged back) Cream: (Whispering to Cheese, Flik, and Atta) I thought Shadow hates hugs? Flik: (Whispering back) That’s how he is. Atta: (Whispering back) He is Shadow, after all. Cheese: (Whispering back) Chao. (After the hug ended, Shadow then spoke up) Shadow: I used to hate hugs, but now…. (He looks at Flik, Atta, Cream, and Cheese, apparently heard them whispering about it, with a soft smirk) Shadow: I guess I now understand how good a hug is. Tommy: Anyway, enjoy human music from us besides your own, dudes. (He gives a thumb’s up to Flik’s group. Then Flik’s group gave a thumb’s up back at them) Flik’s group: Okay. Shadow: Thanks…. Dudes. Cream: It’s, well.... Cool. Francis: Totally tubular. (Then the leaving shrunken humans went up to Leonardo’s group and hugged) Leonardo’s group: Take care. Raphael: And be good. Leaving shrunken humans: We will. Michelangelo: And your Keyblades…. Consider them your souvenirs. (Merida, Anna, Rapunzel, Judy, and Gogo smiled softly and nods in agreement. Then Sally’s group went up to them and after they hugged, Sally hands each a seed to the leaving shrunken humans) Sally: Plant this once we unshrink you. Laura: And with our powers, we’ll regrow trees as sprouts. Both groups: (Nods) Which will eventually bloom into trees later on. Melina: Exactly. Amy: Remember our adventure, guys. Never forget. Leaving shrunken humans: (Nods) We promise. (Then they hugged the Nerdlucks/Monstars next) Nerdlucks/Monstars group: Bye, guys…. Bang: Just to let you know, I am now officially a Forest Warrior. Leaving shrunken humans: Wonderful. (Then, they next hugged Ralph’s groups) Ralph’s group: Have fun continuing your research on us. Leaving shrunken humans: We will. (Foghorn, Daffy, and the Three Caballeros got their turn to say goodbye) Foghorn: (Imitating Humphrey Bogart) Here’s lookin’ at you, kids. Daffy: Like he said. Donald, Jose, and Panchito: Yeah. (The leaving shrunken humans chuckled a bit) Leaving shrunken humans: Thanks. (Then they hugged Sonic's group) Leaving shrunken humans: Take care. Sonic's group: We guarantee it. (Then, Merida's group went up to Ralph's group) Ralph’s group: Merida, guys…. Merida’s group: I know what you’re gonna say…. (They smiled passionately at each other and said it finally) Ralph and Merida’s groups: I love you. (Then they kissed on the lips, making everyone smile softly. Then Sally’s group and Sonic's group looked at each other passionately and kissed as well. After the kissing ended, Tommy, Chuckie, and Merida's group backed away slowly until they were in a clear spot to get unshrunk. Then Sally’s group casted their unshrinking spell on Tommy, Chuckie, and Merida's group again, and this time, it was perfect instead of messing around with them) Sally’s group: What was done, now undo. Return you to the form that’s true. (Then with that, Tommy, Chuckie, and Merida's group were finally unshrunk and back to their normal sizes, and in front of Elinor’s group as well) Eddy: Welcome back to your normal sizes, guys. Ed: Yeah. Despite that you looked cute at two inches tall. Double D: Like the size of an ant. (Pluto barks in agreement) (Tommy, Chuckie, and Merida's group chuckled a bit. Then they went up to Elinor’s group) Fergus: Are those seeds you got? Double D: And what’s with those key-shaped swords you girls got? Merida: We’ll explain later. Judy: Right now, we have a little gardening magic to do immediately. Elinor’s group: (Confused) Gardening magic? (Then they realized upon looking at the Kingdom of Mobius) Elinor’s group: Gotcha. (Then they helped Tommy, Chuckie, and Merida's group plant the seeds in separate spots from where the Leveler destroyed near the Kingdom of Mobius) Tommy, Chuckie, and Merida's group: We’ll never forget…. (Then after watching the humans step back out of the way, Sally's group, Ralph's group, Shadow, Cream, and Cheese then heard the ghosts of Fred, Daphne, and Penelope’s voices speak out to them softly as Sonic's group watched) Fred, Daphne, and Penelope: (Voice-over) Sally’s group, Shadow, Cream, and Cheese, help the seeds grow…. (With a nod in agreement, Sally's group, Shadow, Cream, and Cheese then magically conjured a spell calmly and from the seeds’ spots, floral life and even tree sprouts grew perfects from the ground in full bloom, making the destroyed areas green again. Even the humans watched with soft smiles, impressed by this. After that’s done, the humans turned to each other with soft smiles) Elinor: Shall we go home? (The humans nod and they leave for their homes. After seeing the humans leave, Sally’s group, Shadow, Cream, Cheese, and Sonic's group smiled softly at each other and flew back to their home as well, although it’s a new home for Sonic's group) Coming up: The finale; Two months later, the human group continue their research on the Kingdom of Mobius without exposing their existence to the world and they and the forest denizens have still remained friends. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully/Epic Fanmake Category:Ferngully/Epic Parodies